


Study Partners

by uniquepov



Series: HP_3ForFun Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna need Hermione’s help with some practical research.</p><p><b>Original Prompt:</b> (1)Grimoire, (2)Secrets, (3)Shadows, (4)Tapestry, (5)Celestial<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b>  Not mine, never will be mine, but JKR generously lets us play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last formal challenge of 2010 over on [](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_3forfun**](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Now that’s _my_ kind of Grimoire,” Ginny sighed appreciatively as she leaned over Luna’s shoulder. At the other end of the long table, Hermione looked up with interest at the mention of a Grimoire. Luna and Ginny shared a quick smile before standing, picking up the book and heading for the exit.

As they passed Hermione, Ginny smiled and said hello, but Luna stopped to gaze dreamily at their curly-haired friend. Luna’s gaze always seemed focused on something other-worldly, a feeling intensified by her unusual, dangling jewelery. Rather than her customary radish earrings, Luna wore small, celestial models charmed to sparkle and shine like the miniature galaxies they were.

“If you want to come out of the shadows, you need to keep secrets,” she told Hermione kindly.

Hermione had absolutely no idea what the blonde was talking about, but she smiled at her friend just the same.

“Thanks, Luna.”

Luna nodded and continued out of the library, taking Ginny’s hand as she did. Hermione sat, bemused, thinking over what Luna had said to her. Luna might not usually make sense, which drove her mad, but the blonde had quite an intuitive streak which she had learned not to ignore.

A cluster of second-year girls plopped down where Ginny and Luna had been, giggling and shushing each other until she could no longer hear herself think. Standing, she took her bookbag and headed for the seventh floor and the one place she could think of where she would be guaranteed to have peace and quiet.

Pausing beside the now-familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, she crossed the corridor three times, carefully concentrating on the relaxing study nook she was after. When the door appeared opposite her, she smiled broadly and headed inside, shutting the door behind her. Looking around the room, she stopped short in surprise.

Instead of the miniature common room, with its cheerful fireplace and overstuffed chairs, she was standing in a bedroom out of the Arabian Nights. An enormous bed was placed in the very center of the room, piled high with duvets and pillows, with brightly coloured silks draped around it like a canopy.

In the center of that bed, she suddenly caught sight of Luna’s head, then a flash of red as the blonde tossed her head back and moaned.

“Oh!” Hermione squeaked. “I’m sorry!” She backed rapidly towards the door, staring wide-eyed at the bed as Luna’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Ginny’s head appeared a moment later.

“Hermione, wait!” Ginny called, jumping off the bed and running over to her. Luna joined them, and together they pulled Hermione further into the room. “We’d like your help with our research,” the redhead told her.

“Re-research?” she stammered.

“Oh, yes,” Luna purred. “We’re researching the spells in this book here,” she indicated the Grimoire they had been talking over in the library, which was laid open on top of the duvets.

Ginny dragged it closer and began idly flipping through the pages, image after image of sexual spells, poses and charms flipping past Hermione’s dazed eyes.

“What… kind of book _is_ that?” Hermione whispered.

Luna, suddenly very close behind her, brushed the curls off her shoulder to kiss her neck lightly.

Ginny smirked, leaning in to caress the brunette’s cheek as she flipped the book shut so that Hermione could see the name on the cover.

“The _Charma Sutra_ ,” Ginny whispered, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she bent her head to capture Hermione’s lips.

“Would you like to be our study partner?” Luna murmured, breath hot in her ear.

Hermione, her body pressed between them, decided that some practical research might be just what she needed.

“Yes.”


End file.
